


To Make It Better

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Adam, Child Blake, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Faunus Racism, Fighting, Nosebleed, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Racism, Summer Rose Is A Faunus, Summer Rose Leads The White Fang, White Fang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: When you defended a young girl from some hurtful people, you didn't realize the bond you would create that day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born from the idea that Summer Rose was a Faunus and had a hand in making the White Fang.

Adrenaline pumped into your veins as you rushed. You weren't a huntsman, far from it, but after seeing the crying little girl, your heart raced. How could people hurt someone as innocent as her? It didn't matter if she was "different". She was still a little girl.  
  
Your fist swung into the face of the ring leader of the group of bullies. The difference between a huntsman and a human is their lack of an Aura, or rather, their Aura hadn't been unlocked. Thus, you were able to draw blood from the bully.  
  
"Hey! What's the meaning of this!?" He asked you.  
  
"Leave her alone!" You pointed to the small catgirl.   
  
"'Her'? You're audacious to think of that thing as one of us!" He said. You heard some weeps from the girl. Your rage went into overdrive as you drove your fist right into his already broken nose. You knocked him to the ground before his two lackeys rushed to you and pushed you down. The two were _about_ to punch you in had it not been for a kendo stick knocking the two down.   
  
"Hey, you okay?" A boy's voice said as you saw someone approach the girl. Much like her, this boy was what you'd call a Faunus. A human with animal traits. Though in this case, the boy had ebony bull horns lining his spiky red hair. The black-haired catgirl looked to him and nodded. You struggled to get up as the boy looked to you. "Why? Why did you help her?" He asked you.  
  
"Because... she needed it." You said. The boy just glared.  
  
"No. Why would a human help a Faunus? It doesn't make sense..." He said.   
  
"Adam..." A new voice perked your ears up as you could see a woman whose face was hidden behind a white cloak. Adam turned around to hear what she had to say. "He saved her. We should be thanking him." She said. The boy just growled and looked to you.   
  
"Thank you." He said. He then helped up the girl.  
  
"Take her back to the HQ." The woman said to Adam. He took her and ran off. The woman then walked to you. "You did a good thing today." She smiled to you.   
  
"Thank you." You said. "I just couldn't see her get hurt..."   
  
"You have my gratitude." She went closer and you could see a cute face underneath the hood. She pulled it down as she revealed two black dog ears on top of her reddish-black hair. She smiled as you blushed. "You like them?" She asked. You nodded.  
  
"C-can I?" You asked.   
  
"I'll consider it an reward for saving Blake." She said. You reached out to her head and gave her ears a little scritchie. She smiled and closed her eyes, her head closing in on your chest as she held you. With one arm, you hold her as well as you continued to scratch behind her ears. In two seconds, she began to whimper like a dog. This cute sound made your heart sink and you automatically kissed her on the forehead. You stopped scritching and pulled away.  
  
"I know this may come out of nowhere, but... I like you." You said to her. She smiled, then took out a pamphlet.   
  
"You should join us. We'll be having a rally at Vale's city hall." She said as she gave it to you. You smiled as she walked away, white rose petals dropping away.   
  
"Wait! What's your name!" You asked her. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Summer! Summer Rose!" She giggled before she finally disappeared, her hood wrapping around her and shrinking her body until it exploded into tiny white rose petals. You grinned. Summer Rose. Rolls off the tongue. You then looked at the pamphlet. It had a wolf's head with a circle surrounding it. White, like Summer's robe. And seems to be a theme, even with its name:  
  
The White Fang.


End file.
